The present invention generally relates to radio transceivers and, more particularly, to a combination microphone and control unit for a mobile citizens' band transceiver.
Some conventional radio receivers are provided with a microphone and the circuitry necessary to transmit or broadcast a radio signal modulated with audio frequency information (e.g., speech). Such radios are often referred to as "Citizens' Band", "CB", or "two-way" radios or, more generically, "transceivers".
Transceivers are often designed to operate with the electrical system of conventional automobiles and other vehicles, which is typically a 12-volt DC system. Transceivers so designed are often referred to as "mobile transceivers" and they provide substantial convenience to the driver of the vehicle in which they are installed because they enable the driver, while driving, to communicate with a person having a transceiver either at a stationary location or in another vehicle.
Mobile transceivers are not usually provided in new vehicles; that is, they generally are not available as factory-installed accessories, instead, they are added to the vehicle by its owner after he has purchased it. In addition, because of space limitations, mobile transceivers are commonly mounted under the vehicle's dashboard and away from the steering wheel column, where space is a little more plentiful and the transceiver cabinet will not interfere with the driver's operations of steering, braking, accelerating or other control of the car. Such a location permits the driver to hear received radio messages but, for messages he wishes to transmit, a microphone is attached to the transceiver by an electrical cord or cable of suitable length. The driver may thus steer the vehicle with one hand and hold the microphone close to his mouth with the other so that he can transmit messages. A switch is often provided on the housing for the microphone so that the driver may switch between receiving and transmitting.
While the above-described mobile transceivers have been in useful existence for many years, they have some disadvantages. One disadvantage arises from the fact that in addition to the transmission/reception switch, mobile transceivers generally have separate controls for volume, squelch, channel selection and sometimes other functions. Because most of these controls are almost always located on the front of the transceiver cabinet, it can be difficult for the driver to reach and adjust these controls while driving, depending upon where he is able to mount the transceiver. Another disadvantage is that the transceiver cabinet with its associated control knobs sometimes is mounted in the car in a manner which presents a potentially dangerous protruding object which could cause injury during an accident.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved radio transceiver.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a transceiver which is more convenient to operate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a transceiver which is suitable for use by the driver of a moving vehicle yet is safer and more convenient to use than conventional mobile transceivers.